


Watch Your Mouth

by h4bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Sub Kim Mingyu, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrator, as a treat, but not really, but with fingers hahaha, degrading, gagging, hahaha sorry not sorry, handjobs, just a little, this is very dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4bit/pseuds/h4bit
Summary: Mingyu is a painslut and Jihoon is more than happy to give him what he needs.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, please enjoy this fic!! i did what i could with what time i have, so feel free to leave constructive criticism and/or positive feedback. ty ty for clicking on this and giving my work a shot ! for reference, this takes place in their dorm since they're #dormbuddies aaaand gyu looks like [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D0VEYL0U0AEUQKR.jpg:large) and jihoon looks like [this](https://i1.wp.com/kstationtv.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/SEVENTEEN-WOOZI.jpg?resize=798%2C1002&ssl=1)

Jihoon grabbed Mingyu by his silk, black tie and threw him to the floor of their shared bedroom, resulting in a ringing _thud_.

"You have five seconds to compose your pathetic ass and get on your knees properly," Mingyu whimpers in response from the floor and looks up at his boyfriend, "disgusting bitch."

Mingyu is terrified of Jihoon ー the way his demeanor can switch within milliseconds and his soft eyes turn cold and hard ー but he will do anything to get him like this. The pain gets him off more than anything, and that's what he needs tonight.

"If I get to one and you're still lying on the fucking carpet, I can guarantee you will not like what's to come," Jihoon continued in a low and dangerous tone above Mingyu. He was very obviously struggling to get on his knees properly, still shocked (and incredibly turned on) from being manhandled by the other, "I'm counting, so don't you dare make me fucking wait." 

After five seconds had passed, Jihoon's patience had already worn thin as he gave a pitiful look toward his submissive. He pushed his foot on his crotch, not hard enough to hurt, but applying enough force by slowly rubbing circles over the head of his cock to keep him on edge. Mingyu whimpered as his hips jolted up from the sudden pressure of Jihoon's boot on his clothed dick, rubbing up against it shamelessly while breathing shakily.

The second he started was the second he finished. Jihoon pressed even _harder_ expecting him to let up, but eliciting a low groan from Mingyu's mouth; a sign that he was begging for more. 

”Enjoying yourself a little too much, aren’t we?” Jihoon rubs his shoe fast over Mingyu’s leaking cock, “You like that? Hm? What a filthy whore.”

He pulled on his tie, bringing his face right up to his and choking him in the process. The tightness around his neck was causing him to lose his breath, leaving him to let out pathetic, choked moans. This only made Jihoon pull harder with a big smile on his face, wrapping the tie around his delicate hands. Mingyu started to rub up against his boot even harder, drool coming down his chin. He couldn't ignore Jihoon's hot breath ghosting over his lips, wanting nothing more than to bite them and feel them all over his body, but he feared to look him in the eye. "Eyes up here, bitch," Jihoon spit at him, while Mingyu’s gaze remained on the same patch of carpet. "What, you can't bring yourself to follow a simple direction? How pitiful, Mingyu. Look at me, look at your master in the eyes." He let go of his tie, and Mingyu's chest rose and fell erratically as he struggled to catch his breath, his a lazy smile forming at the soreness he felt on his throat.

Even when Jihoon leaned away from him, Mingyu _still_ didn't budge, his eyes glued to the floor out of humiliation. How could he look at him when he knew there was a possibility he could cum right then and there? He loved being Jihoon’s whore, but he couldn’t help but disobey him from time to time. It was exhilarating, it was his release. He loved Jihoon’s temper, the way he wasn’t afraid to beat the everloving _life_ out of Mingyu and keep him in his place, which was always below his master. Jihoon brought his hand down roughly against his cheek, a sharp slap echoing throughout the bedroom. His head jerked to the other side due to the impact of the hit, but Jihoon had no mercy. His eyes bore holes into his skull, and Mingyu knew he was not pleased.

"What did I just fucking say, whore?" He growled, punctuating each word with an even harder slap than the last. Tears were threatening to come down Mingyu's face, but Jihoon didn't care. He grabbed Mingyu's chin, hard enough to bruise him. Jihoon had a killer grip, and he was not letting up anytime soon. He leaned against Mingyu's lips, this time getting even closer, just enough to tease the younger. He pulled his chin a little higher, forcing Mingyu to make eye contact with his owner.

"Don't tell me you're about to fucking _cry,_ " Jihoon’s rough lips brushed against Mingyu's, "God... you really are just a fuck toy, hm? I mean, look at you darling, about to cry from a little slapping. Go on, I dare you." He let go of Mingyu's chin and laughed in his face, slapping him once again, watching him crumble in pain and lose his balance with tears coming down his face. With his knees spread far apart and his dick straining against his pants, he couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation. Hell, he would get off on Jihoon’s thigh if he let him. He needed to be put in his place, and he wasn’t near satisfied.

Jihoon took his own tie off and wrapped it tightly around Mingyu's hands behind his back. Mingyu gasped as he felt Jihoon's hand in his hair shortly after he was done, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. He had a sensitive scalp, and the shorter knew that. The base of his neck was especially tender, right where Jihoon kept his grip and tangled his hair around his slender fingers without pulling.

Mingyu let out a loud, high-pitched moan when he finally yanked his hair back, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He wasn't going to let Jihoon have at him so easily, so he does what he knows bestー fight back and get on his damn nerves. He needed more, more _pain._ He spits right at Jihoon, his saliva landing right in below his right eye, dripping down his face, and Mingyu can’t help but stifle a laugh.

Jihoon's eyes turn dark as he pulls his hair even harder, wrapping his other hand around his throat. He chokes him, making the smile disappear instantly from the younger’s face. Mingyu's lips quiver as Jihoon tightens his grip by the second. He leans to the side and whispered tauntingly in Mingyu's ear, "What a dumb slut, having trouble coming up with words so you resort to dumb little actions you think I'll consider a threat?"

"Nice try princess, but you have it in for yourself now. If I were you, I'd beg for forgiveness before I turn you into a bloody mess." He says as he licks the shell of Mingyu's ear, making the taller man shudder.

Jihoon doesn't let go of his throat, so Mingyu doesn't even bother trying to speak. This only pushes Jihoon further, hurling degrading names like "pathetic bitch" and "useless whore" at his face until he's had enough, hot and trembling from being treated like he's nothing. Jihoon's hands let go of Mingyu's hair and throat like he just got burned, crossing them over his chest and staring him down. Mingyu wheezes out for air but struggles, choking on nothing but his own breath. He looked like a mess, hair ruffled and pink tear-stained cheeks. He was painfully hard and fearing whatever idea Jihoon had up his sleeves, so he rapidly closed his legs and pushed his knees closer, with his hands together as if he were about to pray. 

"I'm so sorry Jihoon I didn't mean to-" Mingyu was cut off by a stinging slap on his left cheek, his mouth hanging open in an ‘O’ shape afterwards. Then Jihoon pushed his shoulder with his boot so he stumbled before him, losing his composure right before his eyes.

"You know how I feel about liars, Mingyu," Jihoon threatened, tracing his foot over the outline of Mingyu's cock. "Get your fucking act together and beg properly. You're lucky that I'm giving you even a second of my time. You get one more shot." And with that, Mingyu earned another harsh slap, forcing another tear to run down his face.

He picks him up by his throat and licks across his jawline, making Mingyu let out whatever throaty moan he could muster. Jihoon growls his last warning, "You know better than to speak to me like that. Address me properly or there will be severe consequences."

As he let's go, Mingyu chest heaves as he fights to gasp yet again. He quickly gets back into position, shakily starting over.

"Master, master please I beg for your forgiveness. I am nothing but your worthless slave, let me please you let me behave again. I'm a d-dirty liar please don't punish me, sir, I'll be a good kitten I’m sorry I swear I swear I swe-"

Jihoon knees him in the ribs, hard enough to bruise him. He gives him an evil glare as he grabs his face harshly, examining it carefully before he spits on his face, just as he did to him. “We both know damn well you aren’t sorry,” Jihoon says in a condescending tone, “slut.” Mingyu moans at that, a shiver going down his spine. He felt so dirty and he loved it more than anything. He was Jihoon's personal whore, his _property_ and he adored the feeling of being treated like it.

Jihoon shakes his head as he stands up and walks to the closet, grabbing a vibrator and a thick black rope from the very top shelf. Mingyu doesn't dare to move an inch. He had already made a failed attempt at an apology, so fighting back was no use. He knew how downright _mean_ the shorter could get, and he decided against pushing the limit even further. All Mingyu could think about was Jihoon, his master, his _owner_. He whines as Jihoon makes eye contact with him, feeling disgusting and straight up filthy.

"Up," Jihoon ordered, watching as Mingyu stood up with incredible difficulty, with his hands bound behind his back. "Now sit, _kitten_."

Mingyu nearly toppled over scrambling over to the wooden chair that Jihoon had pointed at across the room. He sat down and promptly earned a harsh slap from the older man, and struggles to keep a moan down. Arousal floods his system as he continues to leak, precum staining his pants. All he wants now is to be obedient, to be his good whore filled with his cum, doing as he is asked. The thought of it alone makes him shake, and something snaps inside of him. He is nothing but a slut, a mere piece of property for Jihoon to hurt and ruin and play with to his liking.

"Mark my words, Kim Mingyu," he said as he shoved the vibrator harshly down Mingyu's pants, inducing a sharp scream. "When pathetic slaves like you go against my word and act like worthless bitches, they never do it again once I'm through with them."

Jihoon quickly binds Mingyu to the chair, with his previously tied hands straining against both the tie and the rope. He can feel the burn on his ankles and he lived for it, lives for being treated like nothing but Jihoon's pathetic fuck toy. He needs it, he _loves_ for it, he craves the pain like a thousand drugs.

He leans his forehead against Mingyu's and sits in his lap, making the younger groan, uttering a final warning.

"If you even dare to break free, it will not end well for you sweetheart."

With that, Jihoon turns the vibrator on to the highest setting mercilessly, inducing a loud "Master!" from his whore. He doesn't miss how Mingyu tries to buck his hips against his own or the filthy whine that leaves his lips, a sign that he is aching to be fucked and marked by his owner.

"You never shut up, do you mutt?" Jihoon snapped as he gets off of his lap, taking Mingyu's tie off and gagging him harshly. His muffled scream of pleasure makes the older scoff in his face and give him one last slap before licking his lips, turning around, and heading toward the door. Jihoon can't help but smirk to himself as he hears Mingyu's pathetic noises getting louder and louder as he approaches the hallway. “I still can’t believe you’re getting off on this, what a dumb toy,” he chuckles, “and with such a small cock nonetheless, aren’t you ashamed?”

Mingyu starts shaking from pleasure and embarrassment, his face burning red from the way his boyfriend easily _degraded_ and _belittled_ him like it was second nature. The vibrations continue and he can’t take it anymore. He starts making noises that seem to be a mix of moaning and sobbing, but neither of the two can make out what exactly it is. Mingyu’s eyelids drop, and his eyes roll back from pleasure, desperately trying to chase his release with the burn of the rope bringing him closer. The vibrator sends jolts of pleasure right to his already sensitive dick, and all he can do is scream and cry. He lets out a loud, drawn out whine, drool already coming down his chin from the tie gagging him, and Jihoon snaps.

"Quit whining and behave. Take it like a good bitch and suffer the consequences." Jihoon turns his head to take one last glance at Mingyu, giving him a final, disapproving glare before closing the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is part two!! (finally ik) if you haven't read the first part you should go do that now so you're not super lost.. i hope it lives up to what you were anticipating

Thirty minutes.

That was all it took for Mingyu to become a pathetic, sobbing mess, tied to a chair while being overstimulated past his limit.

It hurt so bad, yet it felt so unbelievably _good_. Every single one of his nerve endings was on fire, making the heat pooling in his stomach (for the fifth time) almost unbearable.

But he needed it.

The low hum of the vibrator, now silenced by his deafening cries and moans, continued to make him twitch and shake. Beads of sweat started to make their way down his face, slowly dripping onto the floor every time his body jolted from the pleasure. His muscles were tense underneath his now stained Armani suit, the outline of his biceps leaving a slight crease in his blazer. His thick hair sticks to his forehead as if it's drenched in glue and just as his eyelids start to get heavy, the sound of the door being unlocked snaps him out of his submissive trance.

Jihoon comes in, somehow looking more irritated than before. His eyes were cold and his face was properly seething at the sight of Mingyu. The door closes shut behind him with an earsplitting slam, making Mingyu lurch forward in surprise. The rope that secured him to the chair and prevented him from falling over left a stinging sensation on his ankles. The burn drew out a string of long and breathy moans from the younger, whose eyes were now glazed with lust. He was in for it now, and he was so royally _fucked_. Jihoon walks closer to Mingyu, now an arms length away from where the other was situated.

When Mingyu finally gathers enough courage to look him in the eyes, he lets out a long, silenced cry. This does not please Jihoon in the slightest. The shorter grimaces before he gives him a harsh, ruthless slap across the face, silencing him immediately.

"You know, it's not all that difficult, Mingyu," He starts slowly, with a sharp edge to his voice. "But from you, sadly, it's expected."

The taller whimpers from that, his gag starting to get uncomfortably wet in his mouth like before. Drool soaked his chin more with every sound, every _scream_ he let out, but he couldn't help it. No matter how hard he wold try to hide how fucking good he felt, it was painfully obvious with one look to his hard, leaking cock. It turned him on when he could hear himself, too, hear how much he was struggling under the ropes. There was something about knowing how bad he was hurting that made him feel the pleasure more intensely.

Jihoon steps forward and finally turns the vibrator off, evoking a relieved sigh from Mingyu. He takes it out of the younger's pants and flings it on the floor in disgust. A short chill makes its way down Mingyu's body, flinching at the sudden action.

"What a messy _bitch,_ " he growls as he wipes his hand on Mingyu's chest, "You're sitting there crying, covered in your cum when you very well could've managed if you had some fucking self-control. Is it too much?"

Mingyu makes a noise to agree, and Jihoon smiles dangerously. "Good."

Before he can notice, Jihoon is slapping him with the powerful force of a god. "Pathetic," he mutters, "So fucking pathetic." 

He lets his head drop, losing any strength remaining to hold it up. Jihoon angrily rips the makeshift gag out of his mouth, grabbing his chin with a bruising force. Mingyu sputters slightly, a string of saliva connecting the tie to his lips. His body leans forward and Mingyu feels the heat radiating from it intensely.

"Still need to be put in your place, slut?" He tries, bringing a knee in between his legs as a reminder.

Mingyu's whole body shivers at the action and he gasps for air he doesn’t need. Of course, he needed to be put in his place. This wasn't nearly enough of what he was used to and they both knew that, but for some reason, he wasn't sure if he could take any more. He opens his mouth, weakly responding as he shakes his head. "Master, please... no more, it hurts so bad."

His vision goes white as Jihoon grabs him by the throat, squeezing as hard as ever. "That was rhetorical, dumb mutt. We both know you're lying, don't we?" he cautioned, "What did I say about liars earlier, hm? Hm? You know damn well how to behave for me." Mingyu shakes with anticipation, anxiously awaiting Jihoon’s next move.

Yeah, he could definitely take more.

It's a blinding pain and Mingyu's eyes plead with him as he struggles to breathe, bursting with humiliation. Whatever fight he had left inside of him was slowly dwindling after mentally noting that putting up a fight was not worth it anymore. He wanted to please his master more than anything, and he craved the humiliation that came with it. The sudden need to serve, to submit fully washed over his body like a tidal wave and he knows he wants to be good for him. 

Jihoon lets go of his neck and Mingyu inhales greedily, coughing slightly from the sudden absence of his hand. His docile, submissive expression slowly changes to an irritable one, automatically gaining Jihoon's attention.

"Stop glaring honey," he starts, voice dripping with false compassion, "I know you want more. Too bad I don't like selfish whores, take what you get."

Before Mingyu can answer, Jihoon shoves two slender fingers into Mingyu's open mouth and begins to thrust them in and out at a brutal pace. Jihoon moans softly when the younger gags around them, causing him to push them in even deeper. Their eyes meet and fuck, Mingyu might just come from this. He's a fucking mess and he knows it, especially with the way Jihoon stares him down like that, lust-filled eyes eating him up ravenously.

As soon as spit starts to come down his hand, the older yanks his fingers out of his mouth with a sound of objection from Mingyu. Jihoon tangles them instantly in his hair and jerks his head back harshly, leaving Mingyu breathless yet again. He can hear the poor thing's heartbeat and he laughs coldly, mouthing along the shell of his ear.

"You made me all dirty like you, what a stupid bitch. Can't you think for yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

Fingernails dig sharply into Mingyu's palms as he tries to keep himself together. The pain that once tore through his body was now replaced by a dull feeling of arousal. "'M nothing but a dumb whore who can't think for himself."

Jihoon twists his wrist and the hair in it, " _It_ self," he corrects.

All Mingyu does is whine in agreement, wanting desperately to be good for his owner. He couldn't trust his voice to let out anything other than another pathetic whine. Jihoon hums lowly before deciding to let go of his hair. He skillfully begins to untangle the rope that kept Mingyu's hands tied making sure to dig his fingers into the burns occasionally, relishing in the strained groans he elicited from the younger. Jihoon pauses for a moment and takes his large, tense hands into his own. Soft fingertips brush over the bruised wrists like a dainty cherry blossom petal floating in the wind. Jihoon examines them carefully and his facade cracks ー only for a split second ー as he kisses the marks left behind from the coarse rope.

The moment is over all too quickly. A cutting moan echoes throughout the room when Jihoon abruptly does a full 180 and roughly grabs Mingyu's wrists, holding them in his hands. It's hard for him to hold back anymore, it's too fucking much and the tears start to flow like a river. He scrunches his eyes shut and lets them fall, the air escapes his lungs and his ability to think goes out the window in an instant.

"I _know_ you can be a hell of a lot louder than that, mutt," Jihoon whispers, testing him. 

The noise Mingyu lets out is so dirty, so lewd that Jihoon doesn't even notice himself squeezing the other's poor, damaged wrists even harder. Maybe he enjoys hurting Mingyu more than Mingyu likes being hurt. Sadistic tendencies bubble up inside of him and he shines his submissive a toothy smirk, grinning at his misery. "You were made for this, weren't you?" He says, though it's not really a question.

Jihoon drops Mingyu's wrists without hesitation, causing a breathless wince to leave the younger's mouth. He unties the rope around Mingyu's hips, hands immediately making their way down the taller's pants and he _screams_. Loud. The room feels as if it's spinning when Mingyu throws his head back, trying not to focus on the blood rushing to his crotch. Jihoon thumbs over the head of his cock and digs his finger into the slit, clicking his tongue at him impatiently.

"Ah ah, darling, I don't have all day. Eyes up here."

Minyu's a slut; a pliant, needy, and _owned_ slut _._ He looks into Jihoon's eyes and gasps, clawing at his hands desperately. He makes an attempt to signal him to go faster and of course, the son of a bitch decides to slow down. 

"Master, master, master, please let me cum again I've been good, fuck, fuck I need to cum," Mingyu chokes out desperately, his voice cracking at every other word. "Faster, more, harder, I need it."

Jihoon tightens the grip on his dick and shakes his head, quickening his pace with every second that passes. He mocks his cries, laughing in the process. " _Please, master, please, I'm a needy bitch that needs to cum again..._ do you hear yourself. Learn to shut up sometime, sweetheart, you look prettier when you do." 

Despite leaking precum from his words, Mingyu moans like a real whore instead, vulgar and greedy, yielding his mind and soul to the person who owns him. 

"Cum. All over my hand like I know you want to, hm? Disgusting, pathetic, worthless fucking _whore_."

With that, Mingyu lets out an animalistic cry, so primal that it makes the universe stop in its tracks. " _Yes, yes, fuck_ ," he sobs as his orgasm courses through his veins _._ His mind reels as Jihoon's rough hands milk him of every last drop of cum, rubbing harshly over the head of his cock and his chest heaves. The way that Jihoon's drinking up the sight of him makes him lose his mind. Mingyu lets out a wanton moan, making sure to look him in the eye and smile as he does, causing Jihoon to lick his lips and smile in return.

He doesn't think anyone has ever made him cum that hard, and fuck, he swears he'll never cum that hard again. Jihoon let's go of Mingyu's poor, overstimulated cock and wipes his cum harshly on his muscular thigh, making him break out in a cold shudder. Another broken cry spills from Mingyu's mouth and Jihoon kisses him _hard,_ licking into his mouth not wanting to leave a single spot unclaimed. His scent fills Mingyu's mind, his aura consuming him and he's in deep. He's so weak that he can't kiss him back but lets Jihoon have his way with him.

He pulls away slowly and runs a hand tenderly through his hair. "You alright, Gyu?"

There's a warm, flowering feeling in Mingyu's chest and he feels content. It's as if whatever demon chose to possess Jihoon had finally let him go. The shell of a man, once overcome by nothing but the urge to control, was burnt to a crisp and replaced with a much more gentle desire ー to love; to care. 

What really flatters Mingyu, though, is the sudden kiss to his forehead. Had he not decided to let his eyes flutter open, he would have missed it entirely. The feeling of his boyfriend's kiss lingers for a moment before disappearing entirely. Jihoon looks at him warmly and bends down to untie his ankles massaging them gently as he does, hushing him quietly and whispering words of comfort. He _smiles_ , smiles so big you wouldn't think it's the same person that had his hand around his throat a couple of minutes ago. There's a slight haze to everything, the room feels foggy and almost dense, but Mingyu knows he'll be alright.

"How about a warm bath?" Jihoon offers cheerfully, "We should get you all cleaned up, like taken care of and all, you know..." he trails off a bit, concern evident in his voice as his hands brush gently over the bruises forming on his neck. 

He gets like this whenever they finish, unsure if he was too rough or too cruel to Mingyu. He loved him with everything he had and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him (emotionally, at least).

"Hey, baby," Mingyu says quietly as if his lover was a paper crane that would be torn from the slightest movement, "You did great, please don't worry. Seriously. You know I like it when you hurt me, ok? I asked and you provided so... nothing to worry about." A blush creeps up Mingyu's cheeks from his own words, earning a kiss to them from the shorter man.

Jihoon helps him stand up, grabbing him carefully by his elbows and forearms. He hears himself chuckle slightly when the other's knees go weak. "I know, I know. Can't help but worry though, so you're gonna let me patch you up better than any nurse ever could. I'll put them all to shame."

Mingyu nods and leans down to rest his chin against the top of Jihoon's head as he holds him gently, letting his large hands run up and down his broad shoulder blades. 

"Be my guest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there she is! feel free to drop a comment  
> here's a link to my [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/h4bits) so lmk what you'd like to see next ! tysm for reading ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ok but like.. who doesn't stan dom jihoon?? we need more of that like. 100% :) feel free to leave a comment and let me know how you liked it <3  
> here's a [reference](https://twitter.com/sunbaegyu/status/1253589739120148481?s=20) of what mingyu would look like tied to the chair with the vibrator on (with the makeshift gag, ofc)


End file.
